The Five Elements
by SolarianPrincess1
Summary: The Princesses of the five Elements are the strongest of the world and universe. They have lost their parents.someone has taken them in as there own! what will happen when they find out about who they really are? Story will be better I promise. Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Step away from the young princesses!" Saladin the headmaster of Red Fountain school of heroics and bravery commanded to the figure standing before him. The dark figure drew closer to the five little princesses. The five princesses were just babies who had no idea what was going on. They were just lying in their own little cribs smiling away.

The dark figure emerged closer to the five little cribs and saw the new born baby princesses. All five of them were born on this beautiful sunny day. January 1st. He then noticed that each baby princess was wearing two necklaces. He noticed a baby rapped in a purple blanket was wearing a technology triangle necklace and another that was a diamond T which stood for her name which was Tecna. Tecna had been the first of the five born and she was the new Princess of Zenith which was the 5th most powerful kingdoms.

The second baby princess that was born was in a red blanket and she was wearing a necklace that was in the shape of a musical note and her second necklace was a diamond M standing for her name. Her name was Musa. She is the Princess of the 4th most powerful kingdom, the kingdom of melody.

The third baby princess in a pink blanket was wearing a flower and the second necklace was a diamond F which stood for her name. Her name was Flora. Flora was the princess of Linphea which was the 3rd most powerful kingdom of all the realms.

The fourth baby that was rapped in a blue blanket was wearing a dragon holding fire necklace and a beautiful diamond B necklace which stood for her name which was Bloom. She was the new heiress to the 2nd most powerful kingdom of all the realms. She was the princess of Sparks.

The fifth baby was rapped with a yellow blanket and she too just like the others was wearing two necklaces. The First necklace was a connected sun and moon. The second necklace was a diamond S necklace which stood for her name which was Stella. She was the new heiress of the first and most powerful kingdom in all the realms. This most powerful kingdom was none other than the Kingdom of Solaria. When the strange black figure went closer to the crib of the Princess of Solaria he felt a feeling of positive energy. The strongest energy was coming from the heiress of Solaria. A feeling of nothing but light.

All of a sudden Princess Stella opened her beautiful baby hazel eyes for the first time and smiled at the dark figure in front of her. All of a sudden she began to glow a bright sparkling light.

"Oh my, Princess Stella is defeating Baltor." Saladin began. "Baltor you are going to pay for what you have done" Saladin exclaimed while he joined Stella's attack.

"I'll be back old man. This isn't over! I will be back for those five princesses especially the Princess of Solaria." Baltor said disappearing.

A few hours later

"Faragonda, we've been searching for the princesses' parents for hours and we haven't found a thing." Saladin said.

"We have to find them! Those babies were just born today and they need the love of their parents." Ms. Faragonda raged.

"Well why is Baltor after them anyways especially after princess Stella?" Professor Saladin asked his raging friend. He was a bit surprised as to why Baltor wanted Princess Stella the youngest of all of the Five newborn princesses.

"There's this Prophecy called the Five Elements Combined. The prophecy states that on the day of the New Year five beautiful and powerful baby princesses will be born. These five princesses will behold the powers of the five elements of technology, nature, music, fire, and light. As you can see each of the princesses that were born today were bestowed with the necklaces of the five elements. Princess Tecna has the necklace of the Technology triangle which is the symbol of the element of technology. Princess Musa has the Necklace of the music note which represents the element of music. Third Princess Flora has the flower necklace which shows the element of nature. And Princess Bloom has the dragon holding fire necklace which is the element symbol of fire. And last but not least is the princess of Solaria. Princess Stella was bestowed with the necklace of the sun and moon which have the control of all light in all the realms. Without Ms. Stella and her light the Five element princesses are not the Princesses of the Five elements combined. Therefore she is the strongest of all.

The prophecy says that these five princess of the elements will rise as best friends but more like sisters and defeat the darkness and all evil that will threaten the lives of people. They will defeat everything that will stand in their way. And the prophecy also says that 4 monsters will rise and create and army that is very powerful and defeat all mankind. But the thing is that to summon this army you need a bit of each power of the elements but all the power of the element of light and that's why baltor is after the Princess of the Sun and the Moon. Heroes, wizards, humans, witches, and fairies alike. The final battle will be fought and someone will come out on top. The question is will it be the four monsters or will it be The Five Element princesses?

"I am sure that these princesses will not let us down. But first we need to find their mothers and their fathers." Professor Saladin said.

A few more hours later:

Ms. Faragonda, Professor Saladin, Ms. Griselda, and Professor Codotorta were holding the five babies in their hands. Codotorta holding Tecna and Musa, Griselda held Flora and Bloom while Saladin held a smiling Stella. Ms. Faragonda was holding up a shield trying to keep the rain off of them all.

"Ms. Faragonda we've been looking for their parents for a long time and we've found nothing." Griselda said.

"Not to be negative Ms. Faragonda, but what if they perished when Baltor attacked the Hospital?" Codotorta asked thinking on how Baltor had destroyed the Hospital they were in back there.

"Then how did these girls survive?" Saladin asked.

"I don't know but we cant find them so I guess they must've perished. But what will these girls do? Where will they live who will take care of them?" Ms. Faragonda said sounding very disappointed.

"Well I'll take them to live with me and raise them as my own daughters. And I wont tell them who they truly are until all of us think that they are ready and we will not tell them that they are the Princesses of the Elements that way Baltor and the 3 monsters wont come looking for them. And I will love them with all my heart." Saladin said looking down at Stella's beautiful hazel eyes as she smiled a toothless smile.

Author's note: Hope you like my new story! I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes but I wrote this in ten minutes and I don't have time to check it! So Please review and review my other stories ill update them as soon as I can! But I need a lot of reviews! Well thank you for the support! Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

Sixteen Years Later…

"Welcome all to another year at Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery! I see many old faces and many new ones and I would like to get to know each of you throughout the Year. Our goal here at Red Fountain is to train you young men into young heroes willing to do anything to save your world. The teachers and I here will whip you all into shape and you will do things here that will make you apart of history. This year The New Freshman will be taking heroics 101 and will be learning all types of battle strategies and you will also be doing rescue ops. The Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors will be continuing off where they had left off last year. All the teachers here and I will be here to help on your mission on becoming a hero and we are looking to a fine year." Professor Saladin said to the crowd of Students. There was chatter and conversation everywhere.

"As you can see boys this is an all boys school" Saladin began as boys in the audience sighed. "Although there is an all girls school one enchanted forest away called Alfea School for Fairies and it is filled with young and beautiful women. Once in a while we have dances and encounters with them. But right now don't get to involved in love because it will interfere with your studies. This is an all boys school and I expect there to be no girls do I make myself clear?" Saladin asked in a loud voice.

"Yes Sir!" all the boys said in unison.

"The only girls that will be here in Red Fountain will be my Five Daughters who have never been here. They are here to see my school and they will be staying in dorm 1 which is next to one of the Freshmen dorms. And they are my daughters so behave while they are present in this school. They will be here any moment now and I will introduce them to you." Saladin said/ He then turned to Codotorta and started to talk to him.

"Saladin has daughters?" Timmy an orange headed freshmen said.

"Dude I didn't even know that he was married." Sky a blonde freshmen said.

"Me either but he doesn't have one daughter he has five which is weird. I wonder how old they are?" Helia a long black haired freshmen said curiously.

"Who cares, they are probably mad ugly. I mean they are the old man's daughters and the guy has white hair so his daughters probably do too so they're probably mad ugly anyways." Riven a maroon haired freshmen said.

"You got that right Riven, unless he married a hot chick and then got hot daughters. But I highly doubt that." Brandon a brunette freshmen exclaimed as the other four chuckled along with him.

"Excuse me boys I would like to introduce you to my Five Beautiful daughter." Saladin said as Five gorgeous young ladies stepped out. All the boys mouths dropped and they were aw stricken by their beauty.

"This is my oldest Daughter Tecna" Saladin introduced his smart beautiful pink headed daughter. Tecna was wearing blue jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt and purple sneakers. She wore her Technology Triangle necklace along with her diamond T necklace. She wore diamond studs as well.

"My second oldest daughter is Musa" Saladin introduced his long black pigtailed haired daughter. Musa wore her normal one strapped red shirt with her baggy jeans and her red and white sneakers. She wore her Music Note Necklace and her diamond M necklace. Her ears wore short red earrings.

"My third oldest daughter is Flora" Saladin exclaimed. Flora was a brunette and she wore blue capris and a Floral Pink shirt with designs on it. She wore Pink flip flops with this and her Flower Necklace and her diamond F necklace. She wire flower earrings as well.

"My fourth oldest daughter is Bloom" Saladin said pointing to his beautiful red headed daughter. She was wearing capris just like Flora and a mid- riff blue tank top. She wore Yellow high heels. The accessories that she wore were aqua blue dangly earrings and her dragon fire necklace and her diamond B necklace.

"And last but not least my youngest daughter, Stella" The headmaster of Red Fountain gestured to his Gorgeous Blonde daughter. Stella wore Skinny black jeans and over that she wore a white tank top that came up to the beginning of her thigh. Around the waist of the white tank top was a black belt with a white star on the left side. She wore strappy white and black high heels. She wore white hoop earring and black and white bangles around her wrists. Around her neck was her Sun and Moon Necklace and her diamond filled S necklaces.

As Stella was being introduced all the guys were at aw and they started making whistling sounds. This caused Stella to Blush.

"Please Quiet down. You will get to know my daughter better soon enough. But right now will the freshmen boys that will be staying in Dorm 1 help my daughters take there bags to their rooms and show them where everything is?" saladin asked. Then Brandon, Sky, Helia, Riven and Timmy got up on stage and escorted the five beautiful girls out of the assembly hall.

"wow we were totally wrong about his daughters. They are smoking hot, especially the Blonde one." Brandon whispered to his best friend Sky.

"Hell yea! Maybe we should introduce ourselves." Sky said.

"Um hi! I'm Brandon" Brandon said as he laid out his hand to be shaken by Stella.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Stella said with her sunshine smile.

"Um this is Timmy, Riven, helia and Sky" Brandon said introducing his friends. The other members of the Winx waved and nodded.

"So where did you ladies leave your bags?" Sky asked as Bloom blushed.

"Um we left them outside." Bloom answered turning red.

"Well how bout we go and get them for you." Riven said looking at Musa. The red fountain boys and the winx went outside and the boys found 25 suitcases waited for them.

"Damn how many things do you guys have?" Timmy asked.

"Each of us only have 3 suitcases, its Stella that brought 10." Tecna said.

"Hey a girl could never have enough clothes, accessories or shoes you got that!" Stella said. The boys laughed and after a few trips they got all of the Suitcases and all of Stella's things into the dorms.

"Well that's done with" Helia said letting out a deep breath.

"How bout we show you girls around?" Brandon said offering his hand to Stella. She looked deep into his light chocolate brown eyes and smiled and excepted his outstretched hand.

Author's note: SORRY! I did this chapter in about 15 minutes so please don't mind the mistakes. I hope you liked it, but if you didn't I promise that it'll get better. So please review. Please im begging you guys! Review!! Which story would you guys want me to update next? This story or I'll always be there or Who do I love? Vote for the one you want to be updated and please review this chapie. I love you guys Thanks. Toodles.


End file.
